


Little helper

by Kuma_Kun



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_Kun/pseuds/Kuma_Kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has a great competent student aid, but he doesn't appreciate it as much as he should. On the other hand, Eren is angry that instead of a student aid he's treated like a personal assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little helper

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am currently taking requests for one-shots and if you guys have a one-shot plot that you want written please message me on tumblr! I am accepting and doing any and all requests. I am fine with any kind of plot, sex, no sex, and whatever pairing that you want!
> 
> Here is my ask- http://kaze-no-sasayaki-ga.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Send me some requests!

Eren dropped his bag unceremoniously on the floor next to his desk and angrily pulled out the papersssz he had yet to grade. He didn't want to complain about grading papers since as a student aid, that was part of his job but his mentor was kind of - no a huge, asshole at times. He had told the professor in advance that he simply couldn't come to the university today because he had conflicts. 

Around two weeks ago, Connie had invited him and a couple other guys to a group date so they would all stop complaining about not having cute girlfriends. But thanks to professor douchedick, there was no way he would make it in time. This whole semester had been hell for Eren.

From grading all the papers, doing the paperwork his professor was suppose to being doing, and being used even for coffee runs, he was treated like an assistant and hadn't learned much about anatomy. Speaking of the devil, Eren saw his professor's figure walk by out of the corner of his eye and swiveled around. "Sir! Um I know that you want these done, but is it not possible for me to do this tomorrow? I have something important to do and I told you in advance and ...." 

 

Levi threw a sharp look at Eren, the resident brat he had to take in and take care of because he was the only professor at the university that didn't have a student aid. "Going on a blind date and hoping to fuck some girl is not as important as getting actual work done." He growled.

Eren flinched at the tone of voice and at the fact that Levi but the bullseye about what he had planned. "But, I did tell you and --" 

His whining was cut off and Levi had a stern expression. "I already said no. Or do you want me to tell the Dean you aren't doing your work." 

"No sir...." Eren mumbled quietly, but internally screaming at him. 

"Good. Oh, and once you're done, come to my office." With that, Levi turned around and walked into his office, door slamming shut behind him. 

Levi's facial expression couldn't be seen under the dim light in his office, but once he turned the lights on, his face was visibly pink. He had the same annoyed look on but the blush on his cheeks was evident. His words towards Eren were always harsh, but he had definitely over stepped the line this time. Not to mention Levi really needed to be a little nicer to Eren if he ever wanted to get his feeling across and also since despite everything Levi said, Eren was a great student aid compared to many of the others. 

He heard from Professor Bodt that the Jean Kirstein kid was totally incompetent and he would often slack off. In many aspects, Levi was glad that Eren was his student aid. He was cute and attractive, listened properly, and did his work. Tonight was nothing more than Levi's jealously and immaturity getting the best of him. But he had a hard time showing his appreciation and thanking him. 

Eren on the other hand was hard at work while Levi pressed his face into his hands, slumped over in his chair. He furiously graded papers at a high speed and left unusually critical comments whenever a student missed a crucial point. 

An hour passed by and he was only done with a third of the papers. It was well after midnight when he was finally done with every single paper ( he went and double checked), and Eren was ready to go home and cry. 

Remembering Levi's last words as he was packing up, he groaned and set his stuff down before making way towards Levi's office. The lights were still on and he never saw Levi leave so he assumed that he was still in there. 

Knocking on the door, he called out to Levi and there was a rather quiet 'come in.' 

He shuffled inside and shut the door behind him since Levi hated it when he didn't do that. Eren curiously watched as Levi cleared the things off his desk and motioned for him to come over. 

Levi shook off his jacket and undid the top few buttons of his shirt and threw the jacket on the couch. 

"Jaeger. Come sit on my lap." He ordered. 

Needless to say Eren was taken back. "E-excuse me? Sir, w-what do you want me to do?" He stuttered out. 

"I said, come sit in my lap. Facing me." He gave Eren a menacing look and he quickly moved to the other side of the large desk to awkwardly place himself on Levi's lap with his legs straddling Levi. 

"U-um what is this for? I erm did I d-do something I want suppose to?" He nervously asked, refusing to look at Levi in the eyes. It was too embarrassing and awkward for him to do so. 

'He's so goddamn cute.' Levi though with a completely straight face. "I'm rewarding you and also it's an apology for taking your night away." 

Eren covered his red face and his head was spinning. What was Levi going to do? What did he mean?

He peeked at Levi through his fingers and squeezed his eyes shut again when he saw the intense look he was receiving. His hands were pulled away from his face Levi gripped the back of his neck gently and him forward until their lips met. 

The kiss could not have been more awkward, but they slowly got accustomed to each other and Eren finally grasped what was going on. He couldn't turn Levi down now so obediently accepting his fate, he gave all he had into the kiss and slipped his tongue inside. He tentatively wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and tilted his head to the side. 

Levi growled when Eren tried to pull away to breath and lightly bit his lip to reel him back in. His hands slid down Eren's back to his ass, then shifted to the front where he palmed Eren's hardening cock. 

 

Eren's hips bucked into Levi's hand and he gripped his hair to get even closer, creating more friction. He devoured Levi's mouth and moaned into him, their tongues playing around with each other and making him go crazy. Levi's left hand gave Eren's butt a harsh squeeze before letting go so he could unbutton his pants, undoing the barrier between them. 

"Ah, more, please." Eren breathed out, making sure that Levi heard him. He ducked his head down to bite into Levi's neck as his cock was freed from the confined of his boxers and gripped by the man he was on top of. 

Levi felt the vibrations of Eren's moans on his neck and slid his thumb over the sensitive tip to stop him from coming. He could tell that Eren was too close, his hips moved in rhythm with his hand and he kept on moaning right into Levi's ear. Eren whined when Levi held his hips in place to stop him from moving, and decided to grind his ass on Levi as much as he could, but Levi swiveled the chair around and lifted him onto the cleared off desk. 

Eren's shirt was crinkled and his jeans were undone but for the most part he was clothed. Clear eyes stared intently at Levi and his disheveled hair, swollen lips, and the way his legs were spread open made him want to pound into him without a second thought. He watched the boy idly for a moment as they each caught their breaths and he marveled in how arousing his student aid looked. 

He ran a hand through his hair, getting the bangs out of his face. The room felt hot and heavy, but he didn't dare take his clothes off. Instead, he spread Eren's legs even further, making Eren momentarily lift his hips so he could pull down the material. He took hold of Eren's cock once again, but this time he leaned in without breaking eye contact and tentatively started to suck on the sides while his hand played with the head. His mouth gradually moved upwards, varying the pressure and when he began to suck at the tip, his hands moved down accordingly and held tightly at the base of Eren's cock, making sure he didn't come all of the sudden. 

Though Eren had regained his breath, he lost it just as quickly and a sharp intake of breath was heard throughout the room. His breathing became ragged and he bit the side of his cheek to keep himself from calling out Levi's name. His pants were shallow and a small moan slipped out here and there. His voice rose and Levi smirked, knowing the brat wouldn't last that much longer. 

He began to take Eren deeper, but making sure to give special care to the sensitive head. Eren had given up trying to hide his moans at this point and tightly held onto Levi's hair, trying his best to keep still. The sound of Levi's name on Eren's red lips became more urgent, frequent, and louder, making him speed up and put his hand to use. 

"A-ah, Levi, sir, I - I can't. I'm going to come. Please, please l-let me." He begged and pleaded until Levi sucked harshly on the tip before sliding the throbbing cock further into his mouth. 

With a loud moan and a whimper following right after, Eren came, his head tipped back and mouth in a silent scream. As he came down from his high, Levi spat into a tissue and grimaced. He threw the fallen jeans and boxers on top of Eren and shoo'd him off the desk. 

"I uh um sir, I -" Eren clutched his pants and stammered, the haze lifting and making him understand what he had just done. 

"Get out. You're done for tonight." He turned away from Eren and continued to fix himself. 

Eren threw one more hopeful glance over his shoulder before quietly opening the door and stepping out.


End file.
